The Fire In Your Eyes
by Reioca Miniaka
Summary: A powerful item has found it's way into the hands of a demon and the Gang must get it back. But what happens when the item is a Necklace and the Demon is a girl? HieiOC
1. the Past

Trin- MWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Litana- we got rid of the Rei People and Bitbeast and the OC's who are not elves or Demons and stuffed them in a closet...  
  
RM (R-M)- yawn (falls asleep in a chair and starts to hum softly)  
  
Trin- U She's the last Elemental Demon alive... and she's a lazy bumb. RM stands for Rene Miashi.  
  
Litana- she's from the story... um... yeah here's the history part of the story... Hiei will you do the honors?  
  
Hiei- ...  
  
RM- Me own nothing... except a really cool Poster that makes it look like all the YYH character are starring at ya no matter where ya go... Zzzzz.... (Tail twitches)  
  
All- OoU  
  
A young female demon wearing pure black clothing could be seen running down a burning path by only a trained eye. The item she was carrying was protecting her from any harm that could be done by fire. Tears were flowing down her red face as she stumbled on rocks and roots of the hundred year old trees. The young demon had many things flying through her mind but her main concern was what she possessed. Many Demons would try to kill or hurt her for the item. Especially fire and ice Demons.  
  
The Item that the girl was carrying carefully in her arms was a priceless jewel that has the ability and power to destroy and create many things. This gem was named by its creator and has been renamed only once. If someone were to figure out its original name then they could control its power. This little girl was the key to unleashing its power and didn't even know it. The only way to activate its power was for her to realize the secret and learn to master all of her powers, or for someone to see into her soul and use her to control the items immense power.  
  
Right now this young Demon has only seen six winters and has only mastered one of her many powers. That power is darkness. She is the first and only one of her now dead race that has been able to master it. That is why they put the gem in her care. At first, she was only a baby when she received the jewel because that is when she first gained control of the darkness. Some of the Elemental demons were infuriated with the elders decision about giving it to a baby but in a matter of days she wouldn't let anyone touch the gem. Not even her own parents.  
  
A burning tree collapsed over the path that the young demon was running one. The girl stopped suddenly as another tree fell behind her. She started to panic as she looked around at her fiery prison. She looked down at the item that was nestled in her arms and smirked. She lifted the gem by the rope that was encircling the gem and tied the rope together behind her neck. The gem hung at her lower ribs by the string. The girl had to admit she was slightly scared about crossing though wind and flame just to be trapped again and pressed the gem against her chest with her arms. She took a deep breath but stopped when she felt an ice-cold blast of wind hit her hard and sends her to the ground.  
  
The girl slammed her eyes shut as she fell. When she landed she kept her eyes closed and hugged the gem tighter against her chest. When the wind died down she opened her eyes and saw a blue haired boy that was wearing baggy blue pants and a darker shade of blue for his shirt standing on top of a now frozen log of ash. She sat up and looked at the boy in shock. Her multi colored eyes shone with amazement at the boy whose innocent blue eyes starred back in amusement. The girl climbed to her feet never taking her eyes off the boy.  
  
"Who- who are you?" The girl asked in a small voice as her ankle popped from the fresh weight that was set upon it.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing" The boy stated, "I'm Touya and you are?"  
  
"RM" she said with confidence blooming in her voice.  
  
A voice came from behind the young boy "Touya who are you talking to?" It said in a demanding tone.  
  
Touya looked behind him and answered, "I found someone. Probably a survivor"  
  
'Survivor? What is he talking about... dose he mean... no he couldn't... could he... My family... My friends...my kind... gone?' RM thought as tears stared to build up in her ever changing colored eyes.  
  
A man jumped onto the log swiftly. He was dressed in the same clothes as the boy but instead of having a dark blue shirt, he had a white shirt. His hair was spiked and light green. He looked upon the girl with calm silver eyes. He could tell that she didn't know that she was the only one left of the elemental demons that was alive. The man whispered something into the boy's ear and disappeared before the boy could say a thing.  
  
'It can't be... I just misunderstood him... right... I'm sure that was all I did...' RM reassured her self.  
  
Touya jumped off the log and landed a few paces away from RM. In turn, RM took a few steps back when she noticed that he was an Ice demon. Touya sighed and walked closer to RM and RM continued to back away. They finally stopped moving when RM backed into the fallen and frozen tree that had just a few minutes ago blocked her path and shrunk against it. She looked up at the boy in fear as she was reminded of the precious item that was hidden in her arms.  
  
Touya knelt down and looked over RM carefully searching for wounds. "I'm not going to hurt you" He whispered to her softly. RM's mind clouded in confusion.  
  
'He's not going to hurt me...?... He must not know of my cargo... or maybe he dose but then why would he not want to hurt me for it?' RM thought.  
  
"I'm know of what you're carrying but don't worry I'm not gonna take it. We must get to somewhere safe. Follow me" He said and stood up. RM just sat there, Her eyes were turning dull and blank as she tried to get the fact that he didn't want to take it from her. Touya stood there looking at the girl's eyes. Watching them change into a lifeless gray and spring back into color and go dull again. They staying there like that for a few moments. The girl finally broke the silence and stood up. She cast her eyes to the ground and tightened her grip on the gem. Touya smiled and started to walk over to the frozen ashes of a tree. He kicked the frozen ashes and he ice shattered, leaving crumpled ice in the path. The girl looked up and followed the boy's footsteps.  
  
'Can I trust him... Can I trust anyone ever again... can I?... will I...'This thought flowed through her head for many moments as they walked along the path.  
  
Trin- MWAHAHAHAhAHHAHAHAH! ... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!  
  
Litana- OO Please Read and review... well If ya got this far you probably already read to please review...  
  
Hiei- (rolls eyes)  
  
Touya- (looks at RM and smiles evilly)  
  
RM- (stops snoring and sleeps quietly)  
  
Touya- (runs into a closet and comes back out with whipped cream and TP)  
  
Trin- NEVER! (grabs the TP and Whipped cream and throws them into the garbage can... and waits to throw the whipped cream away until she eats it all)  
  
Touya- (sad eyes)  
  
Trin- (huge grin plastered all over face)  
  
Chow  
  
Elves and demons that Tied up the Rei people and Bitbeast's and Oc's who are not Demons and threw them into a Closet 


	2. Sweet Dreams

Litana- ... crying

Trin- (Watching Litana cry)

Hiei- My Immortal.

Sinder- The song...

RM- Zzzzz Zzzzzzz Zzzzzzz.....

Litana- sniffles

Hiei- OoU

Touya- (looks around for some Hair diy)

Trin-if any word or move has a little thingie by it that means that the description is at the end of the chapie.

Blondie's P.O.V.

'Stupid rain' I thought as I looked out the window to my house. The clock showed the time to be 5:00 PM. It was snowing like hell just froze over and heaven suddenly because very hot. I was dressed in Light blue shorts, a black belt, and a green T-shirt. I sighed and looked down at my hands. I had just been practicing with my quadachi and made a huge mistake. I was trying to pull off a twist 'n flip but messed up when I didn't land right and deeply sliced my right hand. I covered my right hand with my left and closed my eyes. I was thinking of a scar, in return, I opened my eyes, and right there on my hand was a scar. I sighed while trying to remember how many scars I had now but failed miserably.

I walked over to my closet and found my biking gloves sitting on a shelf. I smirked and snatched them off of the shelf and ran down the stairs. I grabbed my bandana and ran out to the garage. I threw open the door leading to the garage and dashed over to my mountain bike. I smirked and tied my bandana on my head and slid it under my blond hair then lifted the front part over my ears and face then made sure it was tightly secure. Hopping on my bike I rode out the garage door and sped down the driveway. My house was built next to a "Haunted" forest and being the demon, I am I sped into the forest at top speed.

"Over the river and through the woods to grandmothers house we go" I sang with joy as the wet leaves smacked against my long sleeved shirt. Then I started to sing:

"Hey diddle, diddle,

The cat and the fiddle,

The cow jumped over the man on the moon,

The little dog laughed to see such fun

And the Dish went-

Dashing through the snow,

On a pair of broken skies,

Over the hills he goes,

Crashing into trees.

BAM BAM BAM!

Now the snow is red,

He is partly dead.

Now He's in the hospital with stitches in his head!

O Barbie doll Barbie doll,

Tried to save his life,

But a JI Jo from Mexico,

Stabbed her with a knife Hey!

Jingle bells Batman smells,

Robin laid an egg,

Batmobile lost a wheel,

And joker did bailey!

The Itsy Bitsy Joker went up the waterspout

Down came the rain and washed the joker up

Out came the Batman and put away the joker

Now the itsy bitsy Joker can never play again!

Tis' the season to kill barney!

Fa la la la la la la la la la

Hang him over an open fire

Fa la la la la la la la la la

Hang him on your Christmas tree

Fa la la la la la la la la la

Aren't you glad that you killed barney!

Fa la la la la la la la la la

Joy to the world that Barney's dead

We barbie Qed his head.

Don't worry bout the body

We flushed it down the pody

Around and around it goes

Around and around it goes

Around around around it goes.

All the girls at the party

Look at the body

Shaking that thing like ya never did see

Ice ice alright

Guess I'm gonna have to party tonight"

I rode around for a few hours getting completely soaked and dirtyified along with getting my bike a fresh coat of mud and muck. I stopped and looked around me. As far as my eyes could see, were trees, trees and more trees.

'Crap... that's just nice... I'm lost... now would be a great time to learn how to control my fire powers... or maybe my wind powers... or maybe my light powers... then again darkness is a good thing... especially at night... in the cold.... And the rain... or the snow... and with out a jacket... or maybe with only a bike and only being able to control ice, Darkness, Love, Hatred, and um... a few others... I think they were psyic and um... grass... WAIT! Grass that's just it! Hello I'm In a FOREST! Wow... Did I just think all that...?' I thought quickly and paused as I felt a presence near by. I hopped off of my bike and closed my eyes then concentrated on sending a 'Spy Wave' through the area. A flake of snow drifted onto my nose. I opened my eyes and saw the white water stick to my nose.

"Damn... My nose is so cold... the stupid snow won't even melt... stupid weather..." My words drifted off as a strong gust of ice coated wind knocked over my bike. "Nice, real nice" I muttered quietly completely forgetting the fact of someone's presence. I took two steps over to my bike and lifted it up. I then pushed it over to one of the trees and leaned it against one of the trees. I then jumped up to one of the branches in the tree and snagged on of the lowest branches with my right hand. I smirked and grabbed the branch with my left hand and hauled my self up and sat on the branch. I looked down and noticed that the branch was about 13 feet off the ground. I gapped at how high I jumped and almost tipped over but caught my self in time.

I looked down at my bike and shrugged. It could stay there, right? It's not like someone's come all the way out here and take it... I need a new one anyway. I sighed and shifted on the branch so that I was leaning against the trunk of the tree comfortably. I then remembered that I was being watched and started to try and concentrate again. Soon everything went black as I fell into a sleepless void.

A Certain Demon's P.O.V. (YAY)

I watched the girl curiously as she jumped from the ground to one of the lowest branches. When she managed to snatch the branch, I instantly knew that she was a demon. I looked up at the white clouds and Sighed silently to my self. She would freeze to death if she fell asleep. 'Stupid Demon'. Oh well not my fault if she dies. Okay maybe it would be my fault.

FLASH BACK

"Koenma sent be to brief you on your next assignment." Botan said as she hovered in the air while sitting on the oar.

"Hn" I grunted.

"Well" She hesitated "Your assignment is to find this Jewel called the Keiania. It has the power to destroy everything in its path but a few things... Like certain demons and other things that it's creator made. One of our agents found out who possesses the gem but was killed a few days later when they tried to go after it. We recovered his body and saw that he has numerous amounts of Plants growing around him that were not native to the area." She said as she handed a folder containing the info for his assignment.

"Where"

"In a forest not far from here. The gem is in possession of a young demon. We aren't quite sure what type but we're working on it. And the demon..." But before Botan could finish Hiei was gone "... is a girl"

END OF FLASH BACK!

I pulled out the folder from under my cloak and opened it up. I looked at the name of the Gems possessor. It said 'UNKNOWN' That's just nice. I looked through the folder and found out that the possessor was a female demon. I flipped the page over and saw a Picture of a girl sitting on the front porch of some house. She was holding a necklace in her hand and was staring out across the fields in the background. I heard a soft sigh come from the female demon and glanced down at her. She looked almost exactly the same as the girl in the picture. I looked back over at the picture and then back at the demon. Yep they were the same person unless the demon had a twin. And that necklace must have been the Keiania.

I sighed and placed the Picture back into the folder. I stood up silently and looked back down at the Demon. She was leaning against the Tree's trunk, Sleeping.

'Stupid demon' I thought again. I jumped down from the branch that I was standing on and landed on the one the Female Demon was sleeping on. I knelt down next to the female and looked at her. She looked like she was a perfectly normal human except the fact that she was sleeping on a tree branch that was 13 feet from the ground. 'I'm gonna regret accepting this assignment' I thought silently in my head. I noticed that the demon wasn't even the least bit phased by the mini blizzard blowing every where. I sighed and slid my right arm under her back carefully so that she didn't wake up. WHAT! I couldn't have her dying because then I might never find out where that jewel is. Next, I slid my left arm under her knees and lifted her up into the air. I smirked as the demon tensed in my arms then relaxed.

I cracked my neck and jumped from branch to branch until I exited the forest. I looked around and saw a house that looked exactly the same as the one in the picture and dash over to it. I took one glance and saw that the Garage door was wide open and walked in quietly.

Trin-

Litana- (starts to listen to the radio and My Immortal comes on); ;

Touya- (Finds the hair Dye) YAY! (Dashes over to RM but sees that she's gone)... Where's RM?

RM- (now sleeping under the tree that Hiei is sitting in)

Touya- OO how did she do that?

Trin- Good question...

RM- (mutters) Psy powers....

All- OO

Litana-; ; Please R&R

Chow

Elves and demons that Tied up the Rei people and Bitbeast's and OC's who are not Demons and threw them into a Closet For safe keeping


	3. Weight Training

RM- hello peoples... HELLO!?!?!? sigh anyway...

Rena- Here's the next chapter.

Litana- it's gonna be a long one..

RM- YEP! (Latches onto Hiei's arm)

Hiei-...

RM- fine... grumpy... (latches onto Ernest's arm instead)

Hiei-...

Ernest-

Creator Becca- okay okay on we go with the story.

The Fire in Your Eyes

Hiei walked through the door and came into what looked like a Dance Floor. A boom box was sitting on a wooden bench with a stack of CDs next to it. The floor looked like Oak and the walls the same. The lighting was a rather large chandelier with crystals draped on it in a creative way. He stood there for a few minutes then saw something on the floor. He walked over to it and looked at it. A red liquid was splattered on the waxed oak floor. 'Blood' He instantly thought. He shrugged and walked over to the other room.

Hiei was highly suprized to find Swords, Arrows, Guns, and a Picture of a German Shepherd hanging on the wall. The floor was paved in sea blue carpet with an old looking chest sitting in the corner. Several posts with many notches were mounted in different spots of the room. On top of one of the posts, a calico cat was perched, looking down at Hiei with amusement flickering in its hazel eyes. The cat growled then jumped off the post, landing lightly on the ground. It walked up to Hiei then purred and walked past him into another room.

Hiei followed the cat for some reason and found him self looking at a room with work out equipment. A press bench was in the corner while others went around the room. The room was rather large and spacey for having all the work out stuff placed in side of it. In the middle lay a large mat with a rope thrown across it in a heap. But the cat was nowhere in sight.

Hiei remembered the girl sleeping in his arms and looked down at her. Her face was white and her hair was soaked. He shrugged and walked over to the mat. Kneeling down he laid the demon down and walked around some more.

One of the rooms was a Kitchen with a Living Room on the other side. The Kitchen had an Island with a sink in it along with a Burner, Stove, Dishwasher, Toaster, Stove fan, a Fridge, and a walk in closet full of perishable foods. The living room was simple and had a Lazy-boy couch and Recliner along with a center table and a furry tail sticking out from behind the couch.

Hiei walked over to the couch and looked at the furry tail. He then walked up to the tail and looked behind the couch. There in the floor was a tan and black German Shepherd sleeping quietly on a dog bed. Hiei snickered and walked over to a door and opened it. Behind the door was a large staircase winding up to the next floor.

Walking up the stairs, Hiei left the door slightly open. He reached the top floor and looked around. Five doors were all closed and a closet door was partially open. The carpet was a mix of blue and green with specks of red here and there. He smirked and approached the first door...

Blondie's P.O.V.

'Ow my head... Au stars and moons... Perdy.' I thought as I stared blankly up at a ceiling. I let out a long sigh and slowly sat up. Everything was whirling around in circles. I shook my head and quickly stood up. I sniffed the air and instantly knew someone was near. It took me a few minutes longer to realize that this was my house. I looked around and spotted my cat Stapheer sitting on one of the benches. Her ear twitched and she shook her head. I sighed realizing that she wasn't gonna tell me anything about how I got here. I walked over to the kitchen. I lost my balance once or twice on the way but quickly regained it. As soon as I got to the center of the kitchen I opened the freezer, pulled out a cup of Ice, and placed it on the counter.

'I'm gonna need that later' I thought as I turned around and started towards the family room. As soon as I walked in I noticed that Tor, my trustworthy friend was snoring behind the couch. I sniffed the air again and noticed the same smell from before. I looked around silently and noticed the stairway door was open slightly.

'How odd I cold have sworn that the door was closed when I left. Okay that must be the most obvious clue that the person went up stairs... EEEEEEKKK! I FORGOT ABOUT MY TAIL!' I looked behind me and saw my multi-colored tail hanging there. I sighed. My eye twitched slightly as my tail disappeared.

"Ready or not here I come," I said quietly to my self as I started to walk up the stairs. Looking around I saw a door slightly pushed up and smiled. 'Who is this idiot... He leaves doors open like he wants someone to find him.' I thought as I walked up to the door.

I peered into the room and saw a guy dressed in black with black hair looking around the room. I glared at him and dashed down stairs to the weapons room. I walked over to a wall and pulled a Kanta off its holder. I walked over to an old chest and opened it. Inside a few jewels were placed on a pillow. There was a pillow that was separated from the others in a secret drawer. I opened the drawer and looked at a special gem that was attached to a necklace.

The Gem was glowing a dark red and flickering like a flame. I instantly knew the guy was a demon and a fire demon at that. He was powerful and not like most of the fire demons. I lifted the necklace off of the pillow and placed it around my neck. I then smirked and fitted the Kanta on my belt. I silently ran back up the stairs and peered back into the room that the guy was standing in. I twitched when I saw him looking right at me.

"Shit" I muttered. I turned and dashed down the stairs. I shut the door at the bottom of the stairs and locked it. I turned around, leaned on the door, and sighed. Sliding down the door, I sat down, clasped the Keiania with my right hand, and closed my eyes. I heard the doorknob twist and I quickly flipped over onto my knees and listened quietly as the doorknob twitched. I quickly grabbed the doorknob and held it in place as I felt the lock unlock under my palm. "NO" I yelled as the door was forced open and I fell backwards onto my back.

I looked up and saw the demon looking down at me. I was about to move for my Kanta but before I could reach the hilt the Demon was standing over me with a blade at my throat. I gasped as the cold steel pressed up aginst my neck. I watched his eyes trail up and down my body then stop on my neck.

'Damn' I thought he stared at the Keiania. He looked up at my eyes then moved is hand towards my neck. I glared at him and grabbed his ankle.

"You touch me and I'll freeze your leg to the floor. If you're going after my necklace then I'll freeze your whole body." I said in a dangerously low voice. He glared down at me and froze in his place.

"I'll kill you first," He said. I smirked and looked at him slyly.

"I can't be killed." I said as I chilled his leg a little. He flinched slightly as the chill started to affect him. "A little cold isn't it fire demon," I said. I paused for a second waiting for something. After a moment of glaring at him, I got a little puzzled. "You're lucky considering that fact that my Keiania hasn't killed you yet. I guess it likes you. Normally any fire demon would be dead by now. Tell me what's your name?" I asked him. His expression hardened.

"I'm not just any demon. There's no reason to tell you my name because you will soon be dead." He said.

"I already told you I can't be killed. Especially by a fire demon." I said as I tightened my grip on his ankle. He grunted, as his leg became numb. "I hope you die a peaceful death," I said, as I was about too completely freeze him. Before I could completely freeze him, he was surrounded in flames. I quickly pulled my hand away from his ankle and grabbed my Keiania. My eyes glowed light blue and forced him away from me and onto his back.

"Damn it." I said as I grabbed my Kanta and ran towards the front door. The demon appeared infront of me; I quickly turned and ran into the first room I saw. It turned out that I had ran into the weight room. I looked around quickly and dashed over to the hand weights. I picked one of them up thinking that if I tried hard enough I might hit him with one.

Something hit my wrist forcing my hand to let go of the weight. I drew my Kanta and turned around. My sword clashed with another and I pulled back and swung again. My sword once again came in contact with another and the fire demon appeared. I snarled at him and charged. Our Kanta's clashed and we stood there glaring at each other. I flipped my blade onto its side and placed my left hand on the side where his Kanta was touching mine. I focused on him. A few seconds later he drew away just as I was about to break his Kanta.

"Giving up already?" I asked as he sheathed his sword. He disappeared and left me looking around for him. I felt him appear behind me but before I could react a sharp pain popped up and everything went black.

Hiei's P.O.V.

I had to knock the girl out. My assignment was to protect her but if that had gone on any longer she would have been killed. She fell backwards into my arms and I lifted her up over my shoulder. I decided that the best place to dump her was in Sprit World. Teleporting infront of the large doors to Koenma's office I knocked... loudly on the door.

"WHAT!" Koenma's yell rang from the other side. I kicked open the door with my foot and walked in. I threw the girl over my shoulder and onto the couch.

"She's yours now," I said as I started to walk away.

"What do you expect me to do with her? Who is she anyway?" Koenma said. I looked over at his desk and saw only papers. The little brat was behind on his work again. I sighed and looked over at the girl.

"What do you expect me to do with her? She's the demon. She has the Keiania. Isn't that what you wanted?" I said as I walked out of the room leaving a paper-stamping baby to his job.

Normal P.O.V.

"BOTAN!" Koenma yelled. A woman with light blue hair appeared in a pink Kimono. She had a boat oar in her right hand. Her blue eyes looked around then she saw the large stacks of paper sitting on Koenma's desk.

"Yes sir?" She said.

"Who is she?" Koenma said as he walked our from behind his desk. A little toddler popped up with a blue binki in his mouth.

"Uh Who sir?" Botan said as she looked around. Koenma pointed at the girl on the couch. Botan walked over to her and knelt down next to her.

"Well?" Koenma said.

"I don't know... She is a demon though..." Botan said as she poked the girls arm lightly.

A moan came from the girl throat. Botan jumped back and looked down at the girl. One of her eyes opened and a dark green orb appeared and looked up at the ceiling. The orb looked to the side at Botan. The girl's body instantly jumped up and sank into a fighting position.

"Who are you?" The girl growled as she eyes faded into a black hole. A dark aura surrounded her.

"That's what I was going to say," Botan said as she cowered behind Koenma's stack of papers.

"Who are you?" Koenma asked as he stepped forward.

"A toddler? That can't be your true size. No baby would come close to me." The Girl said as she let her guard down. Normal babies would have run off screaming. It's weird how little kids sense things like her powers.

"I'm Koenma the ruler of Sprit World. And you are?" Koenma said as he took another step closer to the girl. The girl looked at him strangely then reached up to her necklace. It was still safely fastened around her neck. The girl smiled and looked down upon the toddler. She held her hand out as if to shake the little guys hand. Koenma looked at her hand oddly then finally decided to shake it.

"Sense your such a little faker I'll play with ya. My name is MR. It stands for Mika Rene. Nice to meet you. I'm a human who sees ghosts and has been reincarnated every one hundred years because there are rampant Shikikami that are running wild and destroying everything." The girl said. Her mood changed making her act very happy. "Nice to meet you." The girl lifted up her necklace from her collarbone and held it infront of Koenma's face. "You see this? It's something that a friend of mine gave me 4000 years ago. It helps me tame the wild ghosts and Shikikami." The girl said with a small giggle. "And I think you are so CUTE!" She said. She suddenly pulled the little ruler into a big hug. A gigantic smile appeared on her face.

"Uh..." Was the only thing that Botan could get out of her mouth. She watched as the girl hugged Koenma. Standing up she walked over to the two and was about to tap the girls shoulder. The girl suddenly let of the little guy and stood up.,

"Hi! I'm MR! Nice to meet you!" the girl said as she shook Botan's hand.

"Uh... I'm Botan the Grim Reaper..." Botan said as she to shook hands with the strange girl. Botan looked at her strangely when the door to Koenma's office burst open. Hiei came flying through, being pushed by some form of energy.

"Great..." the girl said. She jumped towards the door and instantly jumped back when a beam of light shot through the doors. As soon as the beam disappeared, the girl ran through the double doors leaving a confused Botan and a suprized Koenma in her dust. Hiei stood up from a pile of rubble and dusted his cloak off.

"There you are! Get her!" A demon's voice rang. Another beam of light appeared and Hiei jumped out of the way before it hit him.

"Stupid Demon! You could at least attack me when I'm in the Demon world. Even the Human world is better then here. Catch me if you can!" A girl's voice rang. Shouts and yells started to fade away as they left. Hiei disappeared and Botan followed on her oar. Koenma just about passed out once he saw what had happened to the building.

RM- okay we're done

Creator Becca- yes. If we get enough inspiration we'll update quicker so REVIEW!

Litana- yeah. Or drop us an e-mail at 

Trin- we'll just save you the trouble of looking on our profile if you we're gonna e-mail us.

Chow

Ja ne


	4. RM evil fox dude grrrr

RM- okay some of you are confused right? Well just e-mail me at and I'll get back to ya… okay we'll start with the story here and hopefully a few things will be answered. By the way… When the girl was talking to Koenma, she was lying. hope that helps.

The girls P.O.V.

I ran through a large hole in the wall and past the demons. They were a group of element demons. One lunged at me as I ran. I jumped up quickly and dodged his hands. I knew they wanted the Keiania and I was going to die before it was taken from me again. I focused my senses on the pack of demons and realized that they were mostly fire and water demons. I sprinted away from the building and towards a near by forest. There I could set up a nice set of plant traps for them. I looked back and saw them following me. Smirking, I entered the forest. Jumping up into a tree a used my powers to cloak my self in the shadows.

"The fire in your eyes after staring at the sun…" I sang as I the bid the plants to do my will. Looking through the leaves I picked out a few of the stronger looking demons and decided on which ones to use my tricks on.

"Come out come out where ever you are!" One of the female demons sang. Her eyes flipped around as she tried to spot me. She pulled a rather long dagger out of her pocket and walked over to a bush. She jabbed the dagger into the bush and stopped. A vine wrapped around her wrist and slowly pulled her in. "AHHHH!" She screamed as another vine whipped out and tied it's self around her ankle. The others looked at her and started to help her but before they got there, she was pulled into the bushes. A loud snap came from behind the bushes and as one of the demons looked behind the bush, he too was pulled in.

"When I ran it felt like I didn't run away, When I escaped it didn't feel like I got away." I sang softly. My voice echoed throughout the forest. The demons looked around. Some of them (mostly the females) were starting to crack. The others were rather calm. Those were the ones I expected to last the longest. I looked around and picked my next victim. He was a wind demon un like the rest. He was standing next to a large pine tree with ivy growing on it. My eyes glowed slightly as he stepped backwards towards the tree.

The Ivy vines withdrew from the tree and latched onto the demon. He yelled in fright as they started to drain his energy. A fire demon jumped up and cut the ivy off of him. The ivy in turn fell to the ground in a pile of ash. Three larger ivy vines fell from the tree, landed on him, instantly draining him of his powers, and killed him. He fell to the ground as a pile of skin and bones. The others at this point ran. They split up and almost at the same moment they disappeared in the darkness, they were killed. Only two remained in the light. They were a pair of water demons. I looked at them intently. They looked like twins… both had dark blue hair and lime green eyes.

" Maybe life is like a ride on the free way. Dodging bullets while you try to find your way." I sang as leaves and pine needles flew at them. The twin closets to me used her powers to block most of the pine needles but was nicked by a few leaves. The other was completely hit with the attack.

"SHOW YOUR SELF!" The closets one yelled. I smiled and used the shadows to my advantage. I wasn't about to reveal my self to them. Only a show off would do that. Using my powers, I forced the vines from the forest to shoot at them. I was guessing that these two demons weren't very powerful because they were both caught in my trap. The vines lifted them off of the ground and a few feet into the air.

"I'll let you live… just so you can seek revenge on me. Just don't go giving up on my Keiania now. I love to play with people." I said as the vines threw them through the trees. I sighed and looked around. No one was around so I climbed from my hiding place. "My name is RM and I love fighting weaklings!" I shouted. A few birds chirped and flew away but other then that everything was silent.

Normal P.O.V.

"My name is RM and I love fighting weaklings!" The girl yelled.

Hiei and Botan watched the girl smile triumphantly. She dusted her butt off and started to walk off. Hiei took this as his chance to knock the girl out. Hiei disappeared and almost knocked the girl out except she had stopped him. She was knocked to the ground instead. Hiei walked quickly over to the girl and tried to pin her down. The girl how ever noticed this and quickly got back up. She glared at him and was about to run off but I suddenly went dark. Looking up the girl noticed that the Trees had filled out and blocked the sunlight from getting in.

"Damn" The girl muttered. A rustle came from the right of the girl and she turned as if to look at it. There was a loud thud and the sound of something being cut. Something fell to the ground next to Hiei. It sounded like a branch but he wasn't sure. Another sound of something being cut and a large branch fell from the tree tops casting light on the area. The girl suddenly appeared in the spot of light. She had two strange metal objects latched onto the side of her fore arms.

"What are you?" a male's voice said from the darkness. A tall man stepped out into the light. His hair was a dark shade of red and it was long. He was dressed in a pink school uniform. His green eyes flashed as he flipped his hair.

"Why should I tell you." The girl spat at him. The man frowned slightly and looked more closely at the girl. Her eyes were changing between green and blue and the faint scent of rain was present. The girl looked at the man slyly and started to walk away. She almost disappeared into the forest but Botan popped up and pushed her back into the light. The girl lashed out at Botan but missed, barely.

"What do you want with me! I have nothing to do with you people!" The girl shouted as she lashed out at something. That something turned out to be Hiei. His crimson eyes glinted as he blocked the girls weapon with his Kanta. "Your out of line fire demon!"

"Hn" Was all Hiei muttered before pushing the girl back a step, putting him into the light.

"You obviously don't know who I am fire demon! If you did you would have tried to kill me already." The girl smirked. She put her arm down. Hiei instantly had his Kanta aginst her throat.

"Don't tell me what to do wench!" He whispered coarsely. The girl smirked.

"Go ahead. Chop my head off. I'll come back to kill you eventually. Before long you'll be the one who's dead." The girl smirked as Hiei pressed his Kanta harder against her throat.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked as she stood behind her so she couldn't back away from the sword.

"I'm immortal idiot. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." The girl said with a smirk. "Well the captain said as the ship went down… We all live till we die." The girl said.

"No one is immortal!" He whispered to her.

"I'm the last. Of course, I'm immortal. The Keiania just helps with that issue. I protect it protects me. It all works out in the end," The girl said as she leaned into the Kanta. Hiei glared at her a pulled his sword away. The girl stopped and was about to turn around but Hiei knocked her out before she could turn around. The girl's body fell to the ground with a thud and the red headed man walked over to them.

"Do you know what she is?" He asked.

"She's an Elemental Demon…" Hiei said as she sheathed his sword.

"You mean… I thought they were dead…" Botan muttered as she appeared from the shadows.

"They're were. I guess one survived. There was a rumor going around about their being one in the human world." The red head said has he looked at the demon before them.

"Yeah but who would have thought it was a female. I mean common… at least it wasn't one bent on destruction… or something." Botan said with a small smile tweaking it's way to the corner of her lips.

RM- okay there ya have it.

Eva- okay e-mail me if your confused. Remember it Reioshow Juno . com.

Rena- and there are a few spaces in there just to make sure it would stay that way!

Chow

Ja ne

The Elemental Demon and Followers who are very hyper


	5. Chapter 5

RM- Okay HELLO TO YOU ALL!

Litana- YES ALL OF YOU!

Hiei- sigh

Touya- WHEN DO I COME BACK IN!

RM-… uh… eve…eventually… YhAH!

Touya- sigh

RM- Not get mad Get Glad!

Touya- I'm not mad just depressed…

RM- No get Depressed Get Revenge!

Touya- That's Don't get Mad get even

RM- What ever!

Blondie's P.O.V.

'Floating around in my mind, I started to swear at that stupid Fire demon. Using his stupid super speed to catch me off guard. No good…. ARGH! I had NEVER been defeated so EASILY by a FIRE demon… grrrr…. He should just die… un-like me who seems to have a REALY, REALY HARD time DIEING and STAYING DEAD!' Floating upside down, I used my mind to create a large room. There was a large bed in the corner with a zillion anime and wanted posters floating around. A dresser was right next to a chest and next to the toy chest was a beanbag. Floating over I sat in it and stared at everything. Multi colored everything. The only few colors that were missing was yellow, brown, silver, and purple… The few elements I hadn't gotten control of. Yellow was Lightning. Brown was earth, Silver was Wind, and Purple was Psy. I had everything else… Darkness… Light… Love…. Hate… Fire… Water…. Ice…Nature… There were 12 elements in all and I had been trying to obtain those stupid four elements that I couldn't seem to control. The only time I had managed to control them was when I had an over flow but those weren't and still aren't happy memories. Stupidness… I can't even remember when I'm suposto over flow again… for all I know it could be tomorrow… stupid no good memory…

Kurama's P.O.V.

I watched as Hiei picked the girls body up and flung it over his shoulder. He grunted and started to walk back to Koenma's office. Botan watched him walk away with the girl then turned her attention towards me.

"I still don't get how she can be an Elemental Demon. For as long as I've been the Grim Reaper there has never been one Elemental Demon that has died. The recorded deaths only go back 6000 years or so. The Elemental Demons were all killed 5000 years ago. It says in the records. So how can she be and Elemental Demon." Botan asked. She was getting really confused about this RM girl.

"She just is. This Keiania she is protecting has kept her alive for the past 5000 years. It's that or she is Immortal but that's highly unlikely. We had better get back before Koenma starts fuming." Kurama said as he started to walk back to the main building.

"But I still don't get it." Botan complained as she drifted slowly back towards the buildings.

Blondie's P.O.V.

I could feel my body starting to wake up. The feeling in my fingers was just starting to tingle. Getting rid of my mental room, I waited for my body to completely wake up. As soon as I had all my senses back, I took over my body. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. There was the girl from before, a red head… oh yeah that evil no good fox demon, then there was that fire guy who was sitting over by a window. Rolling my head off to one side I looked at the pillow my head was on. It was light blue. At least they had a sense in taste. I closed my eyes and waited to see if they noticed I was awake.

"How is she?" A girl's voice came.

"I think she's waking up." A man said. Okay so they knew I was awake… or at least semi awake.

"Eh…" I growled. Lets try and make this as realistic as it can be…

"Yep. She's up." Another man said. Okay what next… I lifted my head and looking around slowly. After getting the full view of the room I plopped my head back down on the pillow and sighed. This was gonna be fun.

"Meh…" I mumbled rolling onto my side. Flipping my legs over the edge, I sat up. Only being slightly affected by the dizziness I then stood. Staggering to the side slightly I rested my hand aginst a near by dresser and shook my head. Wow that guy packs a punch.

"You shouldn't be moving yet." The blue headed girl said. I glanced up at her with a glare. She took a steps back and laughed nervously.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked in a slightly pissed off way. I had every right to be pissed off too.

"The Infirmary." The girl said nervously. I looked around the room again and noticed everything was white… Except the pillow. I rolled my eyes and looked from person to person.

"Great…" Sighing a pushed my self up so I could sit up straight.

"You probably-"

"Shut up." I said glaring harshly at the Kitsune Youki. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Almost instantly I felt the cold steel of a sword at my throat and a pair of blood red eyes a few inches away from my own.

"Sit down." He said in a deathly quiet tone. 'Damn Fire Demon' I thought pulling away from his sword edge. He only followed me with his blade making sure it was pressed firmly aginst my throat. Glaring at him, I leaned into his sword. So what if I got beheaded. I'd come back in a minute or two anyway.

Something related to a growl came from his throat before he pressed the blade even harder into my neck drawing blood. This only made me grin.

"Common. Slice my head off. I know you want to." I giggled innocently then grabbed his hand that was holding the handle of his sword. The sudden movement only made the cut in my neck grow. 'That kinda hurt…' I thought resentfully. A grin cracked at the corner of his mouth. I guess I hadn't noticed it earlier but he had wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my body closer to his.

"Gladly" He said his sneer turning into a full-blown smirk. Just before he could behead me, the Fox Demon stepped in.

"Hiei." He said warningly.

'I guess his name is Hiei… Holy Shit! That kid! But… he was so little the last time I met him!' I thought completely surprised. Hiei looked up at the Kitsune then back down at me. 'And too think I'd be on the other end of his sword. Now that's just not right.' I wanted to shake my head in disappointment but his sword was still stuck in my throat. I leaned my head back letting him hold me up. His sword still hadn't left my throat. 'Damn him. That really hurts!'

For a brief moment, he looked kinda confused as his grip around my waist tightened making it hard to breathe. He stared at me for the longest time… almost as if he was trying to read my mind or something… Then it hit me. 'The bandana… His Jagan… Oh shit! Get out! Get out! Wah!' He was reading my thoughts the whole time! What a little $#$ How dare he!


End file.
